


theres more to say/than ii can 2ay aloud

by avio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles and one-shots inspired by the fst, theres more to say than ii can 2ay aloud, by tumblr user devilishkurumi. c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. crave you adventure club remix

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't going to be any particular order for these! they're just going to happen when they happen. i apologize profusely for my lack of not-so-awful characterization; i've never written Sollux and even though i roleplay Dave, i'm not super confident in it :'D so i hope you're able to enjoy this regardless. 
> 
> i'm just. trying to make more shit for my OTP. :'D
> 
> the first song is Crave You (Adventure Club Remix) by Flight Facilities, one of my favorites on the fst that i end up having stuck in my head all the fucking time. i think i pushed my love for uncool!Dave too much. sigh.

It was driving him insane. 

The way that smug asshole just _avoided_ his gaze, all fucking night. Sollux Captor was simultaneously the most frustrating, insufferable prick and the most sexy as hell piece of ass Dave had ever laid eyes on, and it was _driving him fucking insane._

He’d rented the gold suit for ironic purposes (certainly not because it was a certain insufferably sexy prick’s favorite colour), playing the richboy douchebag for the night, had walked with all the Strider swag he could muster, trying to be as smooth and cool as possible (only to be laughed at and called a dork by King Egbert of Dorks himself, along with a certain blind law student. Apparently everyone was staring at him.), hoping to catch Sollux’s eye.

It wasn’t working.

Insane. He was going to go insane.

He met him three months ago, at another one of Feferi’s parties, like the one they were at currently. He’d been in his own corner of the room, a glass ironic frutiy drink in hand, when he saw him.

He’d noticed him before, but barely. He was Karkat and Aradia’s roommate, but kept to himself in his room, so it wasn’t like Dave wasn’t aware of his existence. However, this was the first time he’d actually _gotten a look at him_ , and holy fuck, he was hot.

Dave had introduced himself in the best way he could (James Bond cliche, anyone?), patented Strider smirk in place on his lips, eyebrows arched...

...and Sollux had snorted at him. Lisped something about him being a nerd. Then swept by him to talk to Aradia, who’d just come out from the ladies’ room.

Dave had been stunned.

Ever since then, it’d been (cough, _desperate_.) attempts at getting his attention, trying to show off how cool he was (which unfortunately, he really wasn’t. He was just somehow able to fool some people, the only ones knowing his horrifyingly uncool nature being his friends who therefore didn’t take him seriously), trying to get _something_  out of the boy.

It didn’t help that he now found his focus on this boy, all the time, whenever he saw him. He picked up little things about him, like his weird obsession with two’s,  his affinity for bees, the fact that he was probably as smart as Dave’s brother, if those glances at the graffiti’d walls in his room were anything to be said about. 

Which, really, anyone could have told him this, but he stubbornly did his best to learn all he could about Captor on his own. No need to fucking announce his new infatuation to the entire goddamned world or anything.

Not that it hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Teasing had grown rampant among his friends, and some of his suitors (stupid boys and girls who somehow magically hadn’t  picked up on his uncoolness yet) seemed more desperate to get his attention.

He brushed them off, wanting nothing more than for Sollux to at least _look his fucking direction_ , at least _once_. Twice. Hell, he wanted Sollux to look at nothing else _but_  him, just like how he only ever looked at Sollux.

...So maybe he was just a little bit obsessed. At least he hadn’t resorted to creepy stalker status. Just. Extremely observant and always staring. Okay, maybe creepily staring. But he wasn’t stalking him.

( _yet_ )

Oh, god, no, he did not just think that. That was not a thought that just crossed his mind. Fuck.

Just in time to save him from his own creepy line of thought was the very object of his obsession, the same stack of points and bones that had occupied his mind for the past three months (this was getting increasingly more stupid). Sollux was striding ( _ha_ ) past, a smirk on his lips, and it almost seemed _deliberate_ \--

Oh, fucking _hell_. At this point, Dave couldn’t even tell if it was his imagination or if Sollux was legitimately fucking around with him and god fucking _dammit_ , this was getting _so fucking ridiculous_.

That was it. He needed to excuse himself and drown himself in the goddamned toilet.

~

He stared at his reflection through his shades. This has gone on long e-fucking-nough. Being _obsessed_ with someone is far from any level of cool to ever exist and he was Dave Fucking Strider and he was supposed to be at the top tier of cool (wow, it was kind of ludicrous how lame he really was).

The point was, he needed to stop thinking about Sollux Captor. He needed to stop _needing_ Sollux Captor. This stupid game had gone on long enough and it just needed to _stop_.

Maybe he should go home. Sounded like a good plan to him (only not because any chance he had to see Sollux in the open and hear his snickering and hear that dumb, shouldn’t-be-sexy lisp was to be taken advantage of), and he acted on it immediately. If anyone asked, he’d just say there were more parties to grace with his presence (a pile of shit, but it was a typical response for him; nobody would be the wiser).

~

And his truck wasn’t starting. That was just the coolest fucking thing ever. Broken fucking windows and now it wasn’t starting.

“Motherfucker.” His forehead came into contact with the steering wheel and he closed his eyes behind his shades.

“Having a problem there, Thtrider? Or ith thith jutht thome kind of your ironic bullshit, thitting all alone in your truck outhide a crathy party?”

Oh, god no. 

He didn’t even have to look up to know it was the very pile of bones that was the cause of all of this bullshit in the first place. He really needed to fix the goddamned windows.

“Fuck off.”

( _come closer_ )

He gave that stupid laugh that Dave had grown to love so much (which was so fucking _retarded_ , really). “Not like you to leave tho thoon. Thomething wrong?”

( _oh my god shut up you stupid sexy bastard_ )

( _keeptalkingohgod_ )

“In case y’all can’t tell, Captor, everythin’s fine and dandy here. Just got other venues to grace with my swag.” He kept his voice as emotionless as possible; he didn’t need to know that Dave was currently having the biggest possible freak out in his mind.

“Bullshit. What other friendth could you pothibly have, athide from thith bunch of fuck-upth?” Dave kind of hated how much _knowing_ was in that, how much goddamned _truth_ there was.

“Fuck you, I’ve got a shit ton of friends.”

“Not like the oneth in there.”

Silence.

Fuck.

“Need somethin’?”

“’M not allowed to talk to an inthufferable prick thuch ath yourthelf?” 

( _the only insufferable prick here is you_ )

( _fuck you for being so sexy_ )

(talking to me after how fucking long of me trying to start a goddamned conversation what the fuck)

“Bethideth, lookth to me like your truck’th not thtarting. How do you ekthpect to get to your many partieth, coolkid?”

He should stop talking now.

“Tho, what, after how many monthth of trying to flirt with me, not shutting up for the fucking life of you, you can’t think of any shit to thay when I finally dethide to take merthy on your thoul and actually talk to you?”

_Fuck_.

With that, Dave finally looked up, trying to stay as impassive as possible because _this was fucking dangerous_.

“Just fuckin’ with me, then, huh.” So it hadn’t been his imagination.

“How could I not? You’re tho fucking dethperate.”

“Shut up. No I’m not.”

( _yes you are_ )

“Yeth you are.”

( _maybe if you werent so goddamned attractive_ )

He didn’t say anything in response.

“Dumbath.” Suddenly, Sollux was so fucking close, leaning in through the window, his lips at Dave’s ear. “If you can get your thtupid truck to work, I’ll be waiting for you at Thtarbuckth tomorrow at two, got it?”

What. Just what the fuck. _What_.

“Nithe thuit, by the way.”

With that, he was gone.

Dave stared as he walked away ( _nice ass_ ), almost dropping his jaw in his shock.

That couldn’t have been a thing that just happened. It couldn’t be, right? After all of these stupid games, trying to get his attention, Sollux asked _him_ out (sort of)?

It was almost too ironic. He couldn’t be serious.

~

After about twenty minutes of fucking around with his truck, Dave was finally able to get the damned thing to start and get him home.

Sleep didn’t come easy; he was fucking _giddy_ about the next day, hoping he just hadn’t somehow hallucinated it due to the few drinks he’d had (not likely; he’d sobered up considerably by the time he’d actually gotten to his truck in the first place. That, and who the fuck gets hallucinations when they‘re drunk?).

Maybe he’d just imagined it. Had a nap or something when his car wouldn’t stop. Some kind of freak cat nap that lasted five minutes, who the fuck knew? All he knew is that he was pretty sure he’d heard Sollux Captor telling him he’d go on a date with him.

So, yeah, it was just a coffee date, but that was the first step, right?

Fuck. He was starting to feel like he was in high school again (granted, it was only a few years ago, but still). Uncertain of fucking _everything_ and really this was getting way too ridiculous. He needed to sleep. It took a while, but finally, he was able to pass the fuck out, dreaming of the breath he’d felt on his ear, of the honey-sweet smell that’d wafted to his nose in the motion, of Sollux Captor being _close_.

~

( _okay strider_

_here we go_

_five minutes until youre in the company of sollux beautiful fucking captor_

_aka most sexiest most infuriating prick youve ever fucking met_

_dont flip your shit_

_stay cool_

_youre dave motherfucking strider_

_you can do this_

_yeah_

_cool_

_dont freak out_ )

He was totally freaking out, and he really needed to stop.

Starbucks was just a few feet away and this was no time to lose his cool.

It was now or never.

He entered the coffee shop at precisely two o’clock, and his heart froze for a moment when he didn’t catch sight of Sollux right away.

“Hey, Thtrider.” Dave whipped around to see him lounging in a chair next to the entrance, smirk on his lips.

Calm down, Strider.

“Sup,” he responded, making his way as smoothly as he could to the chair beside Sollux’s.

“Jutht on time. Admirable.” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Ain’t ever gonna catch a Strider bein’ late to anythin‘, Skinny, unless it‘s ironic.”

Sollux chuckled. “Whatever you thay.” He jerked his head toward the counter. “Are we going to get coffee or not?”

Dave ended up paying for it, and when they sat back down, his heart was rivaling Road Runner in its speed.

“Tho.” He was looking at him expectantly.

“So?”

“I’m thtarting to think the great Dave Thtrider ithn’t ath talkative ath people think. I wath under the impression that you were going to talk my ear off.”

He felt his face grow warm.

“Makin’ me sound like I’m some kinda dork who doesn’t know how to shut their mouth or somethin’. I ain’t that uncool.”

“That’th becauthe you _are_ a dork who doethn’t know when to shut hith mouth. You are totally that uncool.” There was a grin on the other’s lips, and Dave could almost see a gleam behind his dual-coloured shades.

When did he turn into some stupid teenaged boy again?? Why couldn’t he find words.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I am the coolest of the cool, Captor. Good thing you’ve got your shades wouldn’t want ya faintin’ by the mere glow of my unrivaled coolness.”

Sollux snorted, and Dave would be damned if it wasn’t the cutest thing he’d ever heard. “That’th the Thtrider I’ve heard tho much about.”

Fuck. He was fucking this up so bad.

“Shut up, Captor. You’re just jealous ‘cause you ain’t this badass. Even if you do have a nice ass.”

Oh fuck did he really just say that.

Sollux seemed to go a little rigid, as if he wasn’t expecting that. “Keep it in your panth, Thtrider.”

Might as well...

“What? I’m just sayin’. You’ve got a nice ass.”

“Are you jutht going to ramble about my ath or are you actually going to talk? You know, like normal people on a date.”

“I ain’t normal, Captor. I transcend normal.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Oh fuck, he wasn’t going to leave was he?

“You ever talk about shit that doethn’t include your coolneth levelth? Cauthe otherwithe thith ith going to be a lot more boring than I thought it‘d be.”

Dave did not flinch. Nope. Not at all.

Sollux was standing up.

_Fuck_.

Dave’s hand shot out to grab his wrist before he could think. The action left the both of them stunned, staring at each other. Dave could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He needed to save this, needed to fix it before it was too late and he’d waited /way too fucking long for this/.

“Leavin’ so soon?” His voice was quieter, a little breathy.

He heard Sollux suck in some air, could fucking _see_ it, his entire body working to take in the oxygen.

“Unleth you can give me a good reathon to thtay, yeah, motht likely.”

Dave swallowed, hand still around his wrist.

“Well, I’ve been tryin’ to avoid the topic of my creepy fuckin’ obsession of you. Kinda surprised you even asked me here to begin with.”

_Shit_ he did not just say that.

“I figured I’d give you a chanthe, thee if you’re not ath much of a douche ath you come off ath. You haven’t proved me wrong about that, yet, though.”

Ohgod don’t fuck this up, don’t fuck this up.

“Uh.” Very articulate, Dave. Try again, fucktard. “Sorry, man. I just.”

( _ive been waiting for this forfuckingever_

_i think youre the single most attractive person ive ever laid eyes on_

_fuck_ )

“Just got a little carried away there.”

“I notithed.”

Real smooth.

“It’s easy to get carried away when you’re ‘round.”

He didn’t seem to be expecting that either, and he still hadn’t drawn his wrist away.

It was then that Dave remembered where they were. And noticed the staring. Fucking rude. This was important, and now these assholes were making the moment all the more awkward.

“Let’s. Take this conversations somewhere that isn’t filled with nosey-ass hipster douchebags.”

Sollux snorted again, and nodded. “Sure.”

He’d salvaged it for the time being.

~

“Tho you were thaying?”

The park seemed a reasonable enough place to go; it was nearby and there was a path obscured by shrubs. A good place for privacy, and at this time of day, kids were still in school. The only people who seemed to be there were a couple and their toddler, and an older gentleman walking his dog. 

So it was perfect.

“Huh?”

“You were thaying thomething, Thtrider. Before we were interrupted by nothey-athh hipthter douchebagths.” He seemed a little reluctant to remind him of what he’d’d said exactly. Which was fine. Dave could remember.

“Oh. Yeah.”

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

“It’s. It ain’t hard to get carried away. You’re a fuckin’ distraction, and you have been for three godforsakin’ months.”

“Well, ekthcuthe me.”

They were already this far.

Dave stepped closer to him. “It’s like I can’t getcha out of my head, no matter how hard I try. It’s fuckin’ creepy, I know. Some cooldouche who happens to know your roommates ogling you all the time, but I can’t fuckin’ help it.”

He definitely wasn’t expecting that. Dave could almost see him flushing. His chest twitched, his breath catching. “Sh-shut up.” It was like he didn’t believe what he was saying.

Dave was overcome with the need to kiss him.

“Look, I said I know it’s creepy. But. When I said you had a nice ass, I meant it. Got a nice everythin’. Hard not to notice. Then I get distracted.” Another step forward. Was he actually going to do this?

Well, he wasn’t stepping back.

“And shit. Maybe this is a little fast? But I’ve been waitin’ for this for three months.”

“Wait, holy shit--”

Dave figured that was the best time to cut him off. Cliche, but it worked. His hand was cupping his chin gently, thumb grazing over his cheek gently, the scent of shampoo, coffee, and honey making him feel dizzy..

Sollux didn’t respond right away, and it nearly sent Dave into a fresh wave of panic, and he almost jerked away and headed for the motherfucking hills. The press of the others’ lips stopped him, however, and he felt his heartrate pick up, blood _pounding_ in his ears,  a hand gently curling into his shirt and _holy shit_ this was actually happening, _he was actually kissing Sollux Captor_.

He suckled softly at Sollux’s lower lip before pulling away, releasing it slowly, pretty sure his cheeks looked as red as they felt.

Sollux’s eyes were closed for only seconds after, opening slowly to stare at Dave.

Dave wondered if he should leave. What if that was a bad idea? What if--

“Holy shit.”

Yup, absconding might be a good idea.

“Fuck, man, I’m sorry, I--”

It was Sollux’s turn to stop him this time, almost an exact replica of their position in the Starbucks, Dave ahead and Sollux grasping his wrist.

There was a beat of pulse-racing, held-breath silence, and then Dave found himself pulled forward for another kiss. Sollux’s scent once again washing over him, and, once again, Dave felt a wave of dizziness.

Sollux pulled away, lips barely touching Dave’s. “I’ve been looking forward to thith, too, athhole,” he murmured, eyes lowered, and Dave felt his heart skip a beat and wow he was just like some stupid teenaged girl who’d just had her first kiss he was a teenage girl she’s him.

“You’ve got the patience of a motherfuckin’ saint,” Dave responded, glancing up at him from above his shades.

“Wanted to make sure I wathn’t jutht another lay for you, Thtrider.”

“Well, it fuckin’ worked.” He was such an ass. What the fuck. So it had all been intentional, since day one?

Sollux chuckled, kissing him again. And again. And _again_.

Dave eagerly met each one, leaning forward. “Ass.”

“You love it. Shut up and keep kithing me. Think of it ath a reward for your patienthe.”

Probably the best possible reward for patience Dave had ever received.


	2. viideo game2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this one is super fucking short. my apologies. they are actually supposed to be all pretty short and drabble-y; i just got carried away with that last one. first time writing a Sollux point of view yaaayyyyy

Sollux figured it was just one of those perfect afternoons where nothing could possibly go wrong.

Classes seemed to breeze by, he didn’t have work, and he was more comfortable than should be legal. Dave was sitting behind him, on the couch, leaning forward to relax with his chin on his head and wrapping his arms around him, holding his controller right below his chest. Sollux had to fight the mushy feelings that were trying to distract him from the video game he was playing at the moment, feeling ridiculously safe and warm and all that cliche romantic shit. No time for that; he was playing a game with his boyfriend. And they were kicking ass. Raging mutant and dorky prankster ass.

“Eheheh, KK mutht be flipping hith shit tho hard right now.”  

“I almost feel bad for Egbert, havin’ to put up with his yellin’. Seriously, he can give a fuckin’ drill sergeant a run for his money and his badge and whatever else he’s got on ‘im.”

Sollux snorted. “Wow, that one wath lame.”

“Fuck you, it was brilliant.”

“Whatever you th-- motherfucker!”

“Don’t worry, babe, I got this.”

“You fuckin’ better, Thtrider, or tho help me--”

“Quit your bitchin’, look, I gotcha.”

“You are tho lucky. I wouldn‘t have heard the end of it. There ith nothing worthe than a gloating KK.”

Dave took a swig of beer, chin settling back on Sollux’s head as soon as he’d finished, and Sollux couldn’t help the smile that took over his lips.

“Oh, shit, shit, almost- _yes_! Fuck yes! What was it this time? Free pizza next week, their treat, right?”

“Hell fucking yeth.” They clinked their beers together in a toast before Dave shot John a text proclaiming victory. Afterward, Sollux leaned his head back for a kiss, which was given eagerly.

It was quickly moved into the bedroom.

Yeah, Sollux was pretty sure this constituted as a perfect afternoon.


	3. crave you (2iide b)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically, the events of crave you, but from Sollux's point of view. there's slight repetition for which i apologize :'D i tried to cut as much of it back as i could.

It all started at one of those dumb parties he was always invited to (the only ones he actually went to were FF’s; she loved throwing parties and would be horribly disappointed if he didn’t show up for at least a little while.). He and AA had been hanging out to the side, her insisting he needed some company.

Whenever Dave had come over to their place, Sollux just excused himself, not really wanting to deal with whom he heard was kind of a dick. That, and he had shit to do.

Now, AA had taken off for the girls’ room, and then who started to swagger towards him but the notorious Dave Strider himself. And then he introduced himself in the absolute most dorkiest, cheesiest manner, and Sollux couldn’t believe he actually thought he was cool. Or clever. Wow, what a douche.

So he snorted, saying, “shit, I didn’t realithe you were thuch a _nerd_ , Mithter Thtrider.” He looked ready to protest, probably some long tangent on why he was the coolest of the cool, when AA had come back and Sollux dismissed himself by making his way to her, leaving Dave hanging.

If he had known it would start the most annoying pursuit in the history of time and space, he might have found a better way to get Dave to leave him the fuck alone.

Three months of this shit. _Three_. Strider was desperate, and Sollux couldn’t fathom why in the least. Either he was just fucking with him, or Sollux had become some sort of unattainable trophy or some shit. It only got more intense as the months went by, his constant dropping by the apartment and finding excuses to talk to him.

Sollux wondered if he was even aware of how lame he really was. He had to be.

Sollux had to cave when he saw the goddamned _suit_ that douchebag had on. This was a new level of desperate. A gold fucking suit _how fucking ridiculous_. He knew it had been for him; Dave was more prone to wearing classier red and black outfits with his Converse or some shit for his weird irony thing. That stupid gold suit that should have just made him look like a joke (well, it did) happened to be _weirdly_  attractive on him and when he’d first seen it, Sollux’s mouth went dry.

Okay, so maybe one of the reasons he’d been shooting Dave down and evading him was _probably_ because he was finding himself more and more attracted to him. Maybe he kind of liked the fact that someone as self-proclaimed cool as Strider was, was actually trying to get his attention. Maybe he _really_ liked it.

He might have even been afraid of falling for him, only to be dropped as soon as he stopped playing hard to get.

This aside, he still figured he’d sweep by him, maybe smirk at him a little.

He didn’t see Dave for another half hour, leaving the bathroom and heading straight for the front door.

Palms sweaty, he decided to follow, saying his farewells quickly, hoping to catch him before he left.

~

He’d already told himself, _nothing more than some coffee tomorrow, okay?_  and he was going to stick to it. First, however, he had to make the invitation. 

Dave’s shitty truck was still there. He’d lucked out.

When he approached it, Dave had been turning the key, turn, turn, turn, turn. And then he ever-so-elegantly let his face fall to the wheel. Damn. 

At least seeing him so “un-ironically uncool” made Sollux a little less nervous.

“Having a problem there, Thtrider? Or ith thith jutht thome kind of your ironic bullshit, thitting all alone in your truck outhide a crathy party?”

He didn’t move, almost didn’t respond, and Sollux almost lost his resolve.

“Fuck off.”

The laugh Sollux gave was partly because, damn, that did suck, and partly because why are nerves even a thing that exists.

“Not like you to leave tho thoon. Thomething wrong?”

He was being a dick now; it was kind of obvious what was wrong. 

He may have been curious as to what stupid excuse Dave would give.

“In case y’all can’t tell, Captor, everythin’s fine and dandy here. Just got other venues to grace with my swag.” 

“Bullshit. What other friendth could you pothibly have, athide from thith bunch of fuck-upth?” 

Sollux wasn’t stupid; he’d picked up on that much. Dave was always seen attached to the hips of Rose, John, and Jade. When he was around people he didn’t know, he was much quieter, far less responsive and far more responsive and god, damn it, Sollux was always watching him _how fucking creepy_ , he was _shit,_ he--

“Fuck you, I’ve got a shit ton of friends.”

“Not like the oneth in there.” He was glad he’d said something; he wasn’t liking where that particular line of thought was going.

He knew he was right when Dave said nothing before asking him what he wanted.

He swallowed, continuing.

“’M not allowed to talk to an inthufferable prick thuch ath yourthelf?”

No answer.

“Bethideth, lookth to me like your truck’th not thtarting. How do you ekthpect to get to your many partieth, coolkid?”

No answer. Shit. Say fucking _something_ , Strider. 

“Tho, what, after how many monthth of trying to flirt with me, not shutting up for the fucking life of you, you can’t think of any shit to thay when I finally dethide to take merthy on your thoul and actually talk to you?”

At this point, he’d almost clocked out of the conversation, thinking about the date to be had, the invitation to be given.

He could appear really cool right now. He hoped. Cooler than Dave, at least.

That was enough to push him forward, leaning close to where his lips almost touched the shell of Dave’s ear, and he offered his invitation. With one last remark on his suit, he left, heart pounding.

He was wondering if Dave would even go. If, now that he’d shown interest, Dave wouldn’t be.

Fuck.

~

It was a little shaky at first, but bantering with Dave was enjoyable until Dave wouldn’t shut up about how _cool he was_ and fuck, this wasn’t what Sollux was hoping for. He was feeling disappointed, and it’d barely been ten minutes (even though the comment Dave had made about his ass had thrown him off a little. He had never found himself particularly attractive. It couldn’t be that Dave actually did?)

He was ready to leave.

Dave stopped him, and he couldn’t tell at first if it was his body or his heart or both that stopped.

His voice was quiet, and Sollux could barely focus on the words because he looked a lot more nervous and it couldn’t be that _he_ , as in _Sollux Captor_ , possibly made him nervous?

“It’s easy to get carried away when you’re ‘round.”

He hadn’t expected that, and was in fact still thinking about the implications (Dave had stopped explaining himself when he’d noticed that they had an audience, and then dragged him out of the Starbucks and to some park.)

He didn’t mind the change of scenery, but he was trying to figure this shit out. Did he mean he was just a piece of ass Dave wanted? No, that couldn’t be, because he wasn’t really all that sexy.

He was scared to bring it up, almost, but fuck, he only had this chance. He was done with the game he’d allowed to continue and he wanted answers and

“Tho, you were thaying?” Wow he actually just asked that.

“Huh?”

“You were thaying thomething, Thtrider. Before we were interrupted by nothey-athh hipthter douchebagths.”  His heart was pounding. His head was starting to spin and Dave was closer, suddenly--

“It’s like I can’t getcha out of my head, no matter how hard I try. It’s fuckin’ creepy, I know. Some cooldouche who happens to know your roommates ogling you all the time, but I can’t fuckin’ help it.”

What? Wait, wait, what? What was he saying?  He kept saying shit like this, almost like he actually felt something for him, legitimately thought he was attractive, actually--

“Look, I said I know it’s creepy. But. When I said you had a nice ass, I meant it. Got a nice everythin’. Hard not to notice. Then I get distracted. And shit. Maybe this is a little fast? But I’ve been waitin’ for this for three months.”

Oh my god, what’s happening??

“Wait, holy shit--”

He couldn’t breathe.

Dave was kissing him and he almost _shuddered_ at the touch of his thumb on his cheek and _what the fuck was he supposed to do_??

Kiss him back, maybe? Because, fuck, how long had he wanted this, even though he never admitted it, not even to himself?

His hand reached forward, grasping Dave’s shirt as he returned the kiss, eyes closed, oh my god they were kissing.

He couldn’t help but stare when they parted and _holy shit Dave Strider kissed him_. And he couldn’t help but stare at Dave, stare at his lips and the red colouring his cheeks and he was leaving, shit, shit, _no_ \--!

They were kissing again because Sollux had needed that, needed the kiss, needed to know he wasn’t just some trophy, needed to know that Dave Strider craved him as much as he had craved _him_ these past three months.

“I’ve been looking forward to thith, too, athhole.” He couldn’t look at him, his eyes on Dave’s collarbone, which was barely noticeable through his stupid t-shirt.

“You’ve got the patience of a motherfuckin’ saint,” and Sollux could see his _eyes_ and they were fucking _captivating_.

“Wanted to make sure I wathn’t jutht another lay for you, Thtrider.”

“Well, it fuckin’ worked.” 

The chuckle he gave was almost pure relief as he kissed Dave, over and over, because this boy talked too much, kissed too little.

“Ass.”

“You love it. Shut up and keep kithing me. Think of it ath a reward for your patienthe.”

He was finally getting the picture, and did as he was told, and Sollux couldn’t be more pleased with this development.

Dave’s hands were on his hips and he looped his arms around his neck and pressed against him, humming into the kiss. 

Eventually, Dave pulled away just enough to speak, and Sollux could feel his breath on his lips. “So, doin’ anything tomorrow?”

“Maybe.” Kiss.

“Got time for some coolkid?”

“Maybe.” Another.

Dave huffed. Adorable. “I’ll thee what I can do, calm your titth. Now what did I thay about kithing me?”

A chuckle from Dave’s end and their lips were pressed together once more.

Sollux decided he could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluh it was hard writing the same kiss twice for some reason; i was trying to keep it from being repetitive :'D also i apologize for any Sollux-butchering i did fjdlsa

**Author's Note:**

> you should. super definitely check out the fst. seriously it has some lovely music on it and it's super creative how it was gone about and yeah just. just do it okay. http://devilishkurumi.tumblr.com/post/20405800918/theres-more-to-say-than-ii-can-2ay-aloud-a


End file.
